wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Na srebrnym globie/Rękopisu część trzecia/Rozdział V
Znowu lata na Ziemi upłynęły od czasu, jak po raz ostatni do kart tych zaglądałem. Dziś otwieram pamiętnik, aby zapisać datę opuszczenia tej krainy nad morzem. Odchodzę wreszcie do Kraju Biegunowego — na zawsze już, jak się zdaje. Od EXODU naszego dni księżycowych sześćset dziewięćdziesiąt i jeden. * Wszystko jest już gotowe; stary wóz nasz, zmniejszony do połowy i naprawiony, zaopatrzyłem w żywność i paliwo, które będą mi mogły wystarczyć na długi czas pobytu w Kraju Biegunowym, na dłużej może, niż będę potrzebował... Bo stary przecież jestem... Miałem dziś z rana wyruszyć, ale tymczasem zaszła okoliczność, która o jeden dzień księżycowy przynajmniej opóźni mój wyjazd. Rzecz tak się miała: Od czasu wyprawy Toma na południe, ku równikowi, której omal że życiem nie przypłacił, zakazałem surowo takich przedsięwzięć, będąc z góry pewnym, że nie wiodą do celu, a narażają niepotrzebnie podróżników. Dotąd słuchano święcie mego rozkazu, a ja pewien byłem, że i zawsze tak będzie, zwłaszcza wobec małej przedsiębiorczości tutejszego pokolenia, zwróconego całą istotą tylko ku praktycznym i codziennym sprawom życia. A jednak omyliłem się. Snadź i tutaj przedostała się z Ziemi i tli w piersiach tych karzełków utajona odrobina tego ognia, co tam pchnął ludzi do stworzenia postępu i odkrycia nowych lądów wśród oceanu. Od jakiegoś czasu już zauważyłem, że niektórzy z mężczyzn poglądają tęskliwym okiem ku południu, za dalekie morze. Pytali mi się kiedyś, co tam jest za tym morzem. Odpowiedziałem im, że nie wiem, ale oni, jak mogłem z wyrazu twarzy sądzić, nie uwierzyli temu. Podejrzewali raczej, że nie chcę im powiedzieć... Ostatnią noc spędziłem z Janem przy pobliskich źródłach naftowych, zajmując się przygotowaniem zapasów na podróż do Kraju Biegunowego. Gdy rankiem powróciłem nad morze, aby pożegnać się z księżycowym ludkiem i pobłogosławić go, nim odejdę dokonać życia z dala od tych okolic, dowiedziałem się, że korzystając z mej nieobecności, trzej mężczyźni, najsilniejsi i najodważniejsi z całego zaludnienia, puścili się, jak nam ich żony opowiadają, na południe. Zbudowali sanie, umieścili w nich drugi motor elektryczny i wziąwszy ze sobą oprócz zapasu żywności dwa psy i futra, wyprawili się nocą po zamarzniętym morzu, aby dotrzeć przed rankiem do przeciwległego brzegu na południowej półkuli. Szalone przedsięwzięcie! Pewien jestem, że nie powrócą nigdy, ale tymczasem ulec muszę prośbom Jana i Ady i czekać jeszcze dzień jeden, aby ich pobłogosławić, jeśliby wrócili... nim odejdę. Pytałem się żony Kaspra, najstarszego z trzech awanturników, po co oni poszli na południe? Odpowiedziała, że chcieli zobaczyć, co tam jest. Nadto żądnych objaśnień dać mi nie mogła. Szkoda tych ludzi, bo zginą niewątpliwie, a są dzielni, jak dali tego dowód. * Nadszedł już tedy dzień odjazdu! — Słońce wzeszło od paru godzin i lody już tają; wkrótce siędę do wozu i ruszę ku północy. Bez żalu żegnam ten kraj, choć wiem, że odjeżdżam, aby nie wrócić tutaj już nigdy. Tylko... oglądam się jeszcze za grobem Marty na dalekiej Wyspie i tak mi dziwnie na sercu... Wczoraj przed wieczorem kilka godzin spędziłem na tym grobie. Ciężko mi się z nim było rozstawać: to jedyna rzecz, którą kocham na tym świecie. Wziąłem z niego grudkę ziemi — przycisnę ją do ust, gdy będę umierał w dalekim kraju. Czas mi już w drogę... Księżycowy lud zbiera się, aby mnie pożegnać. Nie szemrają, nie opierają się — wiedzą, że tak być musi. Ada, Jan i dwaj jego bracia mają mi jeszcze towarzyszyć do Kraju Biegunowego. Nie mogłem im tego odmówić... Tamci trzej nie powrócili jeszcze i zapewne nigdy już nie wrócą. Lecz nie będę już dłużej czekał. Zresztą wszyscy tak są przygnębieni moim odjazdem, że o nich już nawet nie myślą. Jan tylko wspomniał dziś o wschodzie słońca ich imiona i dodał: — Spotkało ich nieszczęście, bo wyruszyli nie pytając Starego Człowieka o radę. Odpowiedział mu nagły wybuch płaczu pośród kilku zgromadzonych dokoła niego. — Odtąd nie będzie już kogo pytać! — mówili wśród łkań, cisnąc się ku mnie... Zdaje się, że ci ludzie mnie kochają. Dziwne odkrycie -w tej ostatniej chwili... Wszystko jedno! czas mi w drogę! * W drodze, na Równinie Jezior. Z ulgą oddycham w tej chwili, gdy pomyślę, że poza mną leży już moje księżycowe życie, a przede mną jeszcze krótki pobyt w Kraju Biegunowym, pierwszej ongi przystani naszej na Księżycu, a potem — śmierć w obliczu Ziemi, ukochanej, na niebiosach rozświetlonej ojczyzny mojej. Powoli wszystko snem mi się już staje — życie moje przeszłe i ci ludzie, pozostawieni tam nad morzem — wszystko to ginie mi w srebrnej jakiejś mgle sennej, przez którą prześwieca tylko w duchu moim płomienny krąg Ziemi. Niecierpliwy już jestem i tak bym ją rad jak najprędzej zobaczyć, że tęsknoty ukoić nie mogę. Noc jest, a sen się mych powiek nie ima. Próbuję skrócić pisaniem długie godziny. Oto zatrzymaliśmy się na noc tu, gdzie Piotr znalazł byt niegdyś pierwsze źródła naftowe. Ile to lat już upłynęło od tego czasu! I znowu wracam myślą mimo woli do tego życia minionego, które leży już poza mną. Stają mi przed oczyma pomarli towarzysze moi i Marta, i dzieci jej pierwsze, które także już nie żyją... Ach! Precz te wspomnienia, rozstrajające mnie tylko teraz, gdy sił mi potrzeba, aby dotrzeć do kraju, gdzie zobaczę Ziemię! Z tęsknotą rwałem się do tej podróży, a przecież przyznać muszę, że ciężkie mi były ostatnie chwile pożegnania. Takie to dziwne jest serce ludzkie i taka moc przyzwyczajenia. Snadź i do krat więziennych przyzwyczaić się można. Ostatniego rana, zaledwo skończyłem pisać poprzednią notatkę, spostrzegłem gromadzącą się przed moim domem całą ludność tego świata. Stawali w milczeniu, posępni i smutni, i czekali. Przeliczyłem ich z okna: byli wszyscy z Wyjątkiem owych trzech. Wóz stał w pogotowiu... Wtedy obejrzałem się jeszcze raz na te kąty, w których z górą pięćdziesiąt lat przeżyłem, a nie chcąc, aby czczono może kiedyś bałwochwalczo ten dom, jako miejsce pobytu Starego Człowieka, podpaliłem go własnoręcznie wraz ze wszystkim, co w nim jeszcze pozostało, a czegom niegdyś używał, i wyszedłem do zgromadzonego ludu... Jasny płomień buchnął za mną przez drzwi i okna. To był mój stos pogrzebowy. Przytłumiony krótki okrzyk wyrwał się z ust zgromadzonych, gdym stanął przed nimi. Poglądali na płonący dom i na mnie, ale nikt się nie ruszył, aby gasić ogień: czuli, że ja chciałem tak... Milczeli wszyscy. — Jestem dzisiaj po raz ostatni wśród was — zacząłem, aby coś powiedzieć, gdyż w tej ciszy, przerywanej tylko trzaskiem płomienia, ogarnęło mnie przygnębienie i smutek. — Odchodzę od was — mówiłem dalej — do kraju, kędy już dawno odejść zamierzałem. Wątpię, abym kiedy powrócił tu jeszcze, ale wy, gdy zechcecie, będziecie mnie mogli tam odwiedzać, póki nie umrę... Karły patrzyły ciągle w milczeniu na płonące belki dachu i na mnie: niektórzy, widziałem, mieli duże łzy w oczach. Odetchnąłem głęboko, bo ciężar jakiś przywalał mi piersi. — Wzrośliście wszyscy w moich oczach — zacząłem znowu, z trudem szukając słów — byliście ze mną do tej chwili, a odtąd macie się rządzić sami. Pamiętajcie, że jesteście ludźmi, pamiętajcie! Głos mi się złamał w piersi. — Dawałem wam nieraz nauki, nie zapominajcie o nich! Zostawiam wam księgę, świętą księgę przywiezioną z Ziemi, gdzie jest mowa o stworzeniu świata, odkupieniu i przeznaczeniu człowieka, czytajcie ją często i żyjcie jak należy. Urwałem znowu, czując, że mówię rzeczy banalne i bezużyteczne. Wtedy jedna młoda kobieta wystąpiła spośród zgromadzonych i odezwała się: — Stary Człowieku, nim odejdziesz, powiedz, czy dobrze jest, aby mąż bił żonę? Te słowa były jak gdyby hasłem. W jednej chwili otoczył mnie rój kobiet i mężczyzn i poczęli pytać głosami żałośliwymi: — Stary Człowieku, powiedz, czy dobrze jest, aby brat zaprzęgał młodszego do pracy dlatego, że jest słabszy? — Powiedz, czy dzieci mają prawo wyganiać rodziców z chaty, którą oni sami niegdyś zbudowali? — Powiedz, czy słuszne jest, aby jeden z ludzi mówił: To są moje pola — i nie pozwalał innym zbierać z nich plonu? — Czy słusznie, aby jeden drugiemu odbierał żonę? — Aby psuł narzędzia? — Aby się mścił za wyrządzoną krzywdę? — Aby okłamywał dla własnej korzyści? — Powiedz, czy to jest słusznie! — Powiedz, nim odejdziesz, bo i ty, i księgi uczyliście, aby tego nie czynić, a tymczasem to się dzieje wśród nas codziennie! Straszliwy ból ścisnął mnie za serce. Opuszczając ten ludek, widziałem już jasno, jakimi torami pójdzie dalszy jego rozwój. Dużo z ducha ludzkiego zginęło w drodze na Księżyc, ale zło człowiecze przyszło tu z nami ze Ziemi! — To jest źle! — odrzekłem wreszcie. — Jeśli pod moim okiem takie rzeczy się dzieją, cóż będzie dopiero, gdy odejdę? — Więc czemu odchodzisz? — odpowiedziano mi. Było to pytanie takie proste, a tak straszne zarazem. Czemu ja odchodzę? Zwiesiłem głowę jak winowajca, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. W głuszy słychać tylko było trzask płonącego domu i stłumiony, daleki poryk wulkanu. Lud się już nie odzywał. Zrozumiał snadź to, co i ja czułem w owej chwili, że odjazd mój jest bezwzględną koniecznością losu, której się daremnie opierać. — Może powrócę do was jeszcze kiedy. Żyjcie tymczasem w zgodzie i po ludzku — bąknąłem wiedząc, że kłamię im i sobie. — Nie wrócisz! — odezwała się milcząca dotąd Ada. A potem, zwracając się twarzą do obecnych, dodała podniesionym głosem: — Stary Człowiek was opuszcza! Było coś strasznego w tym krzyku, który dreszczem przejął wszystkich zgromadzonych. — Tak być musi! — rzekłem głucho. W godzinę później znajdowałem się już we wozie, dążąc wraz z Adą i trzema jej bratankami ku północy... * Czwarty dzień księżycowy jesteśmy już w drodze. Słońce, wszedłszy dziś z rana, nie poszło już słupem w górę, ale zatoczywszy się na nieboskłonie, czołga się niemal po nim, rumiane, wzniesione zaledwie parę stopni nad siną linię gór na południowym wschodzie. Znak to, że się zbliżamy do celu podróży. Na północy rośnie przede mną górskie pasmo; rozróżniam już gołym okiem najwyższe, wieczyście słońcem oświetlone szczyty i wąwóz wśród nich, stanowiący bramę biegunowej kotliny. Tak mi serce bije... Dzień dzisiejszy nie będzie miał końca, bo w chwili kiedy słońce zajść by powinno na tej półkuli, staniemy już na biegunie, w kraju wiecznego świtu, gdzie o każdej godzinie jest równocześnie wschód, zachód, południe i północ dla różnych południków, których węzeł ma się tam pod stopami. I wtedy — zobaczę Ziemię! * W Kraju Biegunowym. Po czterech księżycowych dobach podróży, właśnie w godzinie, kiedy słońce w okolicach Ciepłych Stawów miało zachodzić, nadeszła wielka chwila: przedarliśmy się przez wąwóz w paśmie gór, stanowiącym graniczny mur biegunowej kotliny. Z tak ogromnym wzruszeniem wstępowałem w ten kraj, mając oczy utkwione w stronę nieba, gdzie mi się niebawem miała ukazać Ziemia — a gdvm ją nagle w szczelinie skał zobaczył, tak byłem do głębi przejęty tym widokiem, że nie zważałem zrazu na to, co czynią moi towarzysze. Dopiero po chwili, podniósłszy się z kolan (bo na kolanach ją witałem, tę ojczyznę moją daleką, i z rękami wyciągniętymi tak, jak je dziecko wyciąga ku matce), spojrzałem na moją drużynę. Jan, syn jego najstarszy, i dwaj jego bracia, którzy tu przyszli ze mną, stali dokoła mnie z odkrytymi głowami, skamieniali, z świętą grozą na twarzach, poglądając osłupiałym wzrokiem na półkrąg Ziemi. Ada stała na przedzie i miała ręce wyciągnięte ku Gwieździe Pustyni. Sporo czasu upłynęło, nim wreszcie zwróciła się do swoich zadumanych towarzyszy: — Stamtąd o n przybył — rzekła przytłumionym głosem, jakby nie chcąc, abym ja słyszał — i tam powróci, gdy czas nadejdzie. Upadnijcie na twarz. I oni na twarz upadli przed widokiem Ziemi, po której deptali ich ojcowie... Powstawszy, nie śmieli się zbliżyć do mnie, a gdy ja, wreszcie ochłonąwszy, zawołałem ich i począłem im jeszcze wzruszeniem przerywanym głosem tłumaczyć zjawisko, które mieli przed sobą, stali dokoła mych kolan zalęknieni, grozą przejęci Jakby niepewni, czyli w najbliższej chwili nie uniosę się nad ich głowy i nie poszybuję bladym powietrzem, hen, ku tej świetlistej gwieździe! Ach! gdybym to mógł uczynić!... I wtedy, gdym do nich mówił — nie rozumiany — zajęła mnie nagle ta myśl tak, że bezwiednie prawie zamilkłem, zapatrzony na Ziemię, czując tylko, że tym ludziom dokoła siebie nie mam nic zgoła do powiedzenia. I oni milczeli dość długo, aż wreszcie, skupiwszy się nieco poza mną, zaczęli trącać się łokciami i szeptać: — Patrz, patrz, o n przybył stamtąd! — mówił jeden do drugiego, wskazując snadź na Ziemię. — Wtedy, gdy tu jeszcze nikogo nie było... — Tak... On tu przywiódł driada Piotra i jego żonę, Martę... — A jednego, który był ojcem naszego praojca, pozostawił na pustyni martwym. Tak Ada uczy. — Tego w Piśmie nie ma. Tam jest tylko mowa o Adamie, to niby Piotr, i o... — Cicho, Pismo jest inne. Pismo także o n przyniósł stamtąd... — Tak, wszystko o n zrobił, dla pierwszych ludzi zrobił tu morze i słońce, i stawy... Odwróciłem się szybko, usłyszawszy te ostatnie słowa, i półgłosem prowadzona rozmowa ucichła natychmiast. Chciałem ich strofować, ale w tejże chwili przyszło mi na myśl, że to jest próżny wysiłek. Powiedziałem im więc tylko, aby rozbili namiot, bo tutaj dłuższy czas pozostaniemy. I płyną od tej chwili godziny, znaczone niewidzialnym słońcem na zaróżowionych szczytach gór — płyną, dla nich, zda się, powoli, dla mnie aż nazbyt prędko! Tak mi jest drogi ten Kraj Biegunowy, że strachem i boleścią przejmuje mnie myśl o samej możliwości powrotu tam, nad brzeg morza, do Ciepłych Stawów... Przebywając tutaj, mam to wrażenie, że się znajduję już w ostatnim przedsionku, niemal na samym progu księżycowego świata, że stamtąd już tylko krok jeden przez międzygwiezdną przestrzeń do Ziemi — i dalibóg, więcej mnie nęci ku sobie ta bezbrzeżna martwa pustynia, co się poczyna za tymi tam górami przede mną, niż ów kraj żyzny, gdzie mieszkałem tak długo. Nawet grób Marty na Wyspie Cmentarnej nie pociąga mnie teraz. Wszak tutaj więcej mam z niej dokoła siebie niż tam... Tutaj ona do mnie należała, choć nie mówiliśmy o tym nigdy ze sobą; tu stała ona nad moim łożem, gdym chorował, tutaj chodziła ze mną po zielonych, puszystych łąkach albo wdzierała się na różowe szczyty gór— a tam... była żoną innego, tam patrzyłem jeno na ból jej i poniżenie, sam poniżony i zbolały. Dobrze mi jest tutaj, w Kraju Biegunowym, tak dobrze, jak tylko może być człowiekowi, który stracił wszystko, nawet ziemię spod nóg, i zawieszony na srebrzystej, martwej gałce wśród błękitów, żyje tylko przeszłością i oddalą, i myślą o tym, co jest niepowrotne... Cicho, cicho, stare, niepoprawne, nieutulone serce moje! Oto masz świetlisty krąg Ziemi przed sobą, oto masz te same łąki, po którychśmy razem z nią, tą cudzą i martwą, błądzili — a zapewne i grób już niedaleko — czegóż ci nadto potrzeba, stare serce moje? * O bracia moi! tam, na tej jasnej kuli, która się świeci w tej chwili przed moimi oczyma! O bracia moi dalecy! o bracia moi nieznani, a nade wszystko drodzy! O Ziemio, gwiazdo przejasna! radości mych oczu! światło płonące nad pustyniami! Ziemio! raju rozkoszny! klejnocie najprawdziwszy, szmaragdzie jasny, w lazur mórz oprawny, o kwiatów snopie! kadzielnico przewonna! harfo ptaszęcymi rozśpiewana głosy! O Ziemio! Ziemio! ojczyzno moja! matko moja stracona! Łkanie mi się wydziera ze starej, stęsknionej piersi, a łez już nie mam, abym cię opłakiwał, gwiazdo świecąca nad pustyniami! świecie nad inne godzien miłości! Oto wyciągam ręce do ciebie — najdalszy, najnieszczęśliwszy z tych synów, a jedyny, któremu ty się raczysz zjawiać teraz w tej złotej postaci — gwiazda wśród gwiazd na niebie! Oto się modlę do ciebie, ja opuszczony i samotny, ja, któregoś ty dzieckiem znała, a który się teraz zestarzałem nie na twoim matczynym łonie: Ziemio! daruj, iżem odszedł od ciebie, szaleństwem żądzy poznania obłąkany, którąś ty sama we mnie wychowała, uwiedziony srebrną twarzą tego globu martwego, któryś ty przed wiekami wyrzuciła ze siebie, aby nocom twym świecił i kołysał twoje morza! Proszę cię, syn twój marnotrawny, któremuś ty wszystko dobro dała, postać wyniosłą i myślącego ducha, kwiaty, aby oczy swe radował, i ptaki, aby się pieśnią poił, i braci, aby miał z kim ból i radość dzielić; syn marnotrawny i srodze ukarany, a nie mogący już wrócić, aby najlichszym być z dzieci na twym szerokim łonie: Ziemio! nie zapominaj o mnie! świeć oczom moim, nim je bielmo gorąco pożądanej śmierci przysłoni! Piję, wchłaniam światło twoje całą swą istotą! Upajam się światłem twoim do obłędu, do szału! Światło twoje — od mórz lazurowych odbite, od śnieżnych szczytów i łanów zielonych, od drobnych, łyskliwych listków drzew, od kwietnych kielichów, od rosy, która tam błyszczy na łąkach, od strzech wieśniaczych i od strzelistych wież kościołów, od twarzy ludzkich, które w zamyśleniu poglądają ku niebu — setki tysięcy mil przebiegło dążąc tu do mnie przez pustkę odwieczną i jest mi teraz wszystkim: i lazurem mórz twoich, i łanów zielenią, błyskotliwością rosy i barwnością kwiatów, i odblaskiem ducha ludzkiego, zwierciedlącego się w ku niebu zwróconych oczach! O Ziemio! Ziemio moja! O! kiedyż duch mój, z ciała wyzwolony, będzie mógł pójść po tych świetlnych strunach, między tobą a tym strasznym światem nawiązanych, a łona twego dopadłszy, wiatrem cichym całować to wszystko, co tak ukochał i za czym tęskni tak bezmiernie! O Ziemio! 3,5